


The Mermaids' Song

by kwardart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gender Change, Harry Potter Universe, Harry Potter mermaids, Mermaid Magic, Mermaids, Ravenclaw, The Great Lake, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, trans male ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwardart/pseuds/kwardart
Summary: Sam seeks out the Mermaids of the Great Lake, in order to make his transition.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Mermaids' Song

Sam could feel the water gently lapping at his ankles. He took a breath, not shaky, not worried, Sam had made the decision years ago and now it might work. Dressed in the Ravenclaw swim gear, he walked deeper into the Great Lake. The castle disappearing as Sam cast a simple charm to breathe underwater. There were rumors that all sorts of magical creatures lived beneath the murky water. Some were just hearsay from the Slytherin common room, students claiming they had seen all sorts of creatures. But Sam knew that one type defiantly resided beneath the school’s lake; the Merfolk. It hadn’t been until last month that Sam finally caught a glimpse of the mermaid basking in the sun on one of the small islands that dotted the waters. That’s when he knew, knew that what they wanted to achieve might be possible. 

It had taken months of research and slipping the man at Hogsmead some extra gold to get what he needed. Something worth trading, something valuable. Classes on the Merfolk that year had helped and had inspired this little endeavor. Merfolk were proud creatures, only allowing those they deem worthy to admire even their cities. Gifts were often presented to the Merfolk from passing sailors, to tread their waters unharmed. Sam also found, much to his surprise, that the Merfolk were capable of Sequential hermaphroditism. That is, to change their biological gender at least once in their lifetime. It was a ritual that could be cast on any living creature. Finding the seal skin, the trident, and the musical instrument that could be played under water had cost Sam all of his galleons but if it was enough to convince the Merfolk then every knut would be worth it. 

Merfolk were considered tricksters, much like the Fae. However, they were more reasonable. Historically the Merfolk were traders. Dealing in goods that needed to cross the great seas to get to their destination. Granted most of the time those goods were stolen from ships that the Merfolk had sank but they still traded the goods later. Sam had found multiple instances of trades for services from the Merfolk. Mostly protection of ships or blessing of the water, but still, fair trades. The seal skin, the trident, and the instrument were all relics from Merfolk fairy tales. They held great significance to the Merfolk in the nearby oceans and Sam hoped that was the case for the clan beneath the great lake waters.

The water was dark and cool, Sam’s muscles tensed as he kept going deeper and deeper. The murky water filtered in greenish light. He passed forests of kelp, avoided some nasty looking river monsters, and hide in the shadows when there was movement too quick for any muggle known creatures. He swam hard and determined, until a stone archway in the middle of the lake began to take shape. Even at a distance Sam could see intricately carved seaweed wrapping around each pillar, standing 60 feet tall, the stone towered over him. The stones looked smooth and well-polished; its pale and shimmering color much different than the dark river stones that peppered the ground. Before he could pass through the archway, three shapes began to swim forward. Sam steadied himself as three Merfolk rushed at him, tridents point at Sam’s neck. 

“No students allowed.” A gruff merman hissed, his expression fierce and his gaze piercing. Though in the damp light it was hard to see his eyes, the deep-set brow gave quite the impression. This merman was well built, his arms and tail muscular. The green tinted skin seemed to blend in with the light filtering in through the waters’ surface. His hair, a deep red, floating gently in the gentle push and pull of the water. And when the scales of his tail caught the light, Sam could see flecks of blue shinning ever so quickly.

“I have-I have come to-for-business.” Sam managed to sputter out doing his best to floart as still as possible. 

“What business could a student have here?” A mermaid asked pushing the trident slowly forward, her large muscles tightening, “Haven’t the teachers warned you?” Sam looked down at the trident pressing lightly into his neck and held up his hands. The silver trident had a carved sea dragon, that matched a tattoo that spiraled up and around the arm of the mermaid.

“I have come to partake-to er um-join in the changing-ceremony.” The Merfolk looked at each other with a confused glance. 

“We do not change humans into Merfolk…at least not children.” The mermaid shrugged and pulled her trident back a little.”

“I-ah-didn’t make myself clear.” Sam cleared his throat, doing his best to look each Merfolk in the eyes. “I don’t want to be a Merfolk-or I mean well if I had my choice of any magical society, I would pick yours’-I’m getting off track-I want to change my gender.” There was a pause as the Merfolk continued to look at Sam with puzzled expressions. 

The mermaid relaxed her shoulders and brought her trident to her side, “That’s why you are here?” Sam nodded and began to pull out the gifts. 

“I brought compensation for the ritual-I know these gifts aren’t much but I hope-” Gentle hands clasp the sides of Sam’s face. The mermaid looked into Sam’s eyes. In the darkness, Sam could not make out many facial details of the Merfolk but he could see the mermaid’s eyes clearly now. They were a bright blue with bits of green that seemed to slowly wave on their own. It was as if Sam was staring into a bright clear ocean with tall seaweed stalks floating gently in the currents. The slow-moving color eased Sam’s mind as he stared. 

“Child there is no need for gifts,” the mermaid spoke softly keeping her hands on the sides of Sam’s face, “it is cruel that humans cannot change themselves at will. This was not the form I was born in, but it is the form I am myself the most in. You must be sure that this is what you want child.” Sam nodded furiously. 

“I’m sick of being stuck in a body that isn’t who I am. I know who and what I am, now I just want the rest of the world to see it.” The strength of his voiced surprised even Sam, and the mermaid nodded. 

“It will only take a moment, it will feel strange, and once it is done you must swim to the surface on your own quickly or else this won’t work.” The mermaid gave another smile as Sam gave a sharp nod. 

Swiftly, the Merfolk encircled Sam. They called out into the city, in a language Sam could not understand, and soft singing voices reverberated through the water. Ripples of sound seemed to entangle and dance around the group. The song was slow at first, gentle deep tones with a beat that kept the pace. As the beat worked faster so did the melodious tones of the city. The Merfolk swan in a circle around Sam, faster and faster with the deep rhythmic beat, the voices in the town growing louder and louder, until. POP. Sam’s breathing spell broke, their heart racing Sam sped upwards. Swimming with all his might, the pain in his chest from lack of air stabbing that grew. 

GASP. Sam burst through the surface of the water. Taking in deep gulps of air, then swimming for shore. His arms and legs were tight and tired. The pain in his chest was subsiding, as he crawled onto the sandy bank. Breathing in and out Sam stared at his shaking hands. He grasped at his aching chest. It was flat. Sam paused, feeling his heartbeat as he breathed. He almost couldn’t believe it, that it had been so easy, that after a lifetime of confusion he was finally himself. When his strength returned, he leapt from the water and began cheering and shouting. The smile on his face bigger than ever. Sam looked over his new body, it was male, it was now physically male. And with a smile he let himself fall onto the sand laughing and crying for some time. 

When he finally rose, the smile never fading, he pulled the seal skin, the trident, and the musical instrument out of his bag. He placed them in slowly moving water and watched them float out. 

“I know you said no gifts were needed,” he called out into the lake, “but this is a show of my gratitude, thank you.” Sam watched as a pair of greenish hands plucked the items and dragged them beneath the water. He looked to the sky and then returned to Ravenclaw tower. Where his fellow house members waited with bated breath and uncontrollable excitement when their boy came home. Sam had been born female, but this was the first time he felt totally like himself.


End file.
